<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wonder by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418448">wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ivy's sentimental. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy is watching tv and chopping carrots when she receives a curious visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ivy's sentimental. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a quiet evening for a Friday.</p><p>As quiet as Gotham can be.</p><p>Police sirens and car horns, nothing out of the ordinary. But it’s another kind of silence. The news denounce that it’s an empty Friday evening, for vigilantes and crooks.</p><p>And I normally wouldn’t even turn on this brainwashing machine, I should have put it away a long time ago, except then I wouldn’t have the news, and to stay updated is important, especially for a scientist such as myself.</p><p>I quickly glance at the TV - without disrupting my chopping of the carrots - to search for something I’m not sure what is, perhaps it’s a dread, or some green, whether it is dyed or natural. The light flashing through the squared box is the only thing brightening the hothouse, and again, I would have normally turned on the ceiling bulbs, but I enjoy staying in the shadows at times. It’s not a bat obsession, it’s a plant one.</p><p>The darkness turns the simple stamp of foot behind me into a warning, and I turn around, carelessly dropping the knife onto the wood plank.</p><p>“Don’t attack, Ivy.” a somber voice comes from the shadows.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?” I brace myself against the counter and my thorny babies lurk around his silhouette, waiting for a simple instruction to pounce. A shape staggers in my direction and I hesitate, gripping the edge of the worktop until the knuckles of my hands turn into a very light shade of green.</p><p>“Red?” her voice cracks. A womanly figure comes slowly forward, and I have traced those curves and shapes with my fingertips and mouth.</p><p>I hop forward and find the warm and feeble embrace inside those arms I have been longing for. But she only ever comes to me for a reason, and I suppose this time shouldn’t be different, so I hold her hand in mine and guide her to the prime couch set directly in front of the flickering light of the tv.</p><p>I head towards the power switch of the greenhouse only to feel a looming presence beside me.</p><p>“If you are waiting for praise or a show of gratitude, you brought her to the wrong place, Batman.” I warn him, hitting the switch on. The bulbs warm up one by one, filling in the silence of the evening.</p><p>And. . . he’s still there.</p><p>“What do you want?” I scurry past him to find the cabinet with gauze to dress up her wounds and the serum to accelerate the generation of platel---</p><p>“Red.” Harley sighs once again and I finally take a good look at the figure splayed lazily on my couch.</p><p>Surprisingly, my eyes find not a sore sight, but a chirpy one. Instead of purple and irregular angles, there is smooth pale skin and toothy smile staring back at me.</p><p>“Watcha lookin’ for?” Harley chirps up, tilting her head in question.</p><p>My mouth hangs slightly open and I glance over the couch. And he’s still there.</p><p>“Just an orange juice to offer to our most reverent guest.” I improvise an answer, and it’s obvious that I don’t own any juice box; they are always replete with chemical preservatives.</p><p>“This is your last chance Quinn.” He finally speaks again, directed to Harley and there is an obvious conversation I have missed, because everything feels like cryptograms to me.</p><p>“Bye, Batsy!” Harley chirps once again from the couch, turning her head around to look at the dark knight. “Thanks for the ride.”</p><p>I blink.</p><p>He disappears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually didn't even end this, but since I wasn't going to, here you have a piece of me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>